Shattered Forever
by im sorry y'all
Summary: Five cats, all the best of friends, have always lived in the United Clan, where all five clans are together at peace, and that's good, right? While hunting, the loving five stumble across a group of cats who call themselves the "Rebels". The "Rebels" bring the five to their camp, and there they learn the cruel history of their beloved Clan, and are left shattered forever.


**Yea I'm back... So exciting... I will be working on my other story (please check that out) more but if this ends up being more popular, well I'll work on this more. I am also planning on publishing another story so...Okay so uh this is the first chapter I guess and it's more of a character introduction then an adventure so ok... Let's start. Enjoy!**

Shattered Forever

Chapter One

( Bramblefrost )

I started the day like any other day, catching prey and patrolling. I gave Sunpaw some battle training. Really simple. At sun-high, my best friends and I hanged out together like always. Our group was really unnatural. Different clan originations aren't exactly suppose to stick together but hey, as long as we're friends, it doesn't matter does it?

Ravenflight is my closest friend in the group, and keep this a secret, I sort of have a teeny tiny crush on her, but it's forbidden, because she is from the ShadowClan dorm. So yeah that's a big secret. Anyways, she's a pitch black she-cat with really, really dark amber eyes and a pink scar on her muzzle. Ravenflight is an amazing fighter. Trust me. Her claws are really long and her teeth are sharp. But she also has a soft side. She's funny, kind, and sweet. She may seem like a brat to other cats but I personally think she's amazing.

Tigerlily is the genius in our group. She is level-headed and clever. And careful. Tigerlily has a sandy colored pelt with darker stripes and flecks. Her eyes are bluish-green. She's gentle and soft, not much of a fighter. Physically. Mentally, that is another story. Her mind works like a Monster's life. They never get tired and can keep on running for hours. She has the brains while Ravenflight has the brawns.

Moonstrike is mute. Yup that's the first thing I'm telling you. She can't talk. She has a light gray tabby pelt and crystal blue eyes. She also has soft, white paws and chest. She's extremely shy so we have to stay close to her all the time. I'm not saying she's annoying or anything she's just timid. She doesn't really have a lot of confidence. She's kind to us and all but she doesn't talk to anyone else. Which is weird.

Crowfang is well, really really stupid but really really funny. He lightens the spirit in the group. Crowfang is dark gray and the biggest in our group. He has deep blue eyes. He can be mean and a big retard sometimes but that's only when he's grumpy. He loves us really much and will give his life for us. He's like the big brother for all of us. Even though he's not the oldest. Just saying.

And me? I'm the fastest runner and great at hunting birds but that's natural for me. I'm from SkyClan. But my friends thinks that's some special talent or something. I have a light brown tabby pelt with even lighter brown ears, paws, chest, and tail-tip. I will be really honest to you. I can be careless and unfriendly. I don't really trust other cats and I only get along with my best friends. But to my friends I'm protective, generous, and kind.

We shared our prey that afternoon and then we returned to our regular dorms. That night it started raining but that didn't really bother me. I didn't have a particular dream that I could remember so there's not much to talk about. The days go on and on the same every single day. Then I remembered with a jolt that tomorrow was the start of the Moon competition, one of the bloodiest competitions on Earth.

 **This was pretty short, but like I said, it was an intro. Um I had trouble making Moonstrike's personality because I wanted to make her quiet and rarely talk ( like Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya anime. ) but then I decided not because I prefer a positive soul ( no I don't mean I don't like you or anything, Yuki. Besides, your my fave character. ) And her being mute was last minute but that kinda made her more interesting. Please review, review, and review! I don't care about flames, btw.**

 **Love, Xixilia Li**


End file.
